What I actually wanted to say
by LoveYaAll
Summary: Logan failed at one of his exams and is now totally grumpy and locked in his room the whole day. Lindy at some point goes upstairs and wants to talk to him and cheer him up, but in a way that Logan probably wouldn't have exactly wished. How will he react about Lindy's words and how will it go out? Lindy/Logan siblings fluff! :D I own nothing! :D Read&Review! :)


**Hello everybody! :D**

**I'm finally here with something new for the IDDI section :D**

**I know it's been a while since I came online and wrote something and I am sorry :/**

**Well, but now I am back :D**

**I saw that some people made theirself avatars with little children and I just had to do it, too! :D**

**Well, the One Shot is Lindy/Logan siblings fluff and I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

**Love xxxxxxx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Logan failed at one of his exams and is now totally grumpy and locked in his room the whole day. Lindy at some point goes upstairs and wants to talk to him and cheer him up, but in a way that Logan probably wouldn't have exactly wished. How will he react about Lindy's words and how will it go out?**

* * *

**At the Watson house**

**Lindy's POV:**

''Lindy, could you please get your brother downstairs that we can eat dinner? I'm pretty sure that he's not learning to repeat his exam, yet and we all want to eat.'' Mom asked me.

I sighed, stood up and then nodded.

I knew that Logan had locked himself in his room, because he fell through the last exam of our school year.

He was pretty depressed and had all good reasons to, but it was kinda also his fault.

Well, but I still kinda had pity with him, because he had to learn now for the half of the summer vacations.

We all knew that Logan was horrible in learning, alone because of his Loganing.

Maybe he finally learned his lesson and would learn now...

I sighed and went upstairs to Logan's room.

I should at least try to talk to him about it and try to knock some sense into him.

What it would bring? I didn't know , but I had to try.

As soon as I arrived at Logan's door, I sighed once again.

Then I knocked and Logan cried from the inside, ''Leave me alone, mom!''

I rolled my eyes at that.

Then I replied, ''Last time I checked I wasn't our mom.''

Now there was silence and I already feared that Logan wouldn't open the door.

Then Logan asked mad, ''What do you want?''

Wow. Why couldn't he just open that door?

''It gives dinner and I want to talk to you about the exam- thing.'' I replied honest.

It was no use to lie to Logan.

He would knew anyway that I wanted to talk about it to him.

''Why should I talk to you about it?'' Logan now asked.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''Because I want to help you with it.'' I replied.

Now the door went open and Logan stood in front of me, shocked.

''Shouldn't you be laughing your ass off with the others about me?'' Logan questioned me.

I looked shocked at him and shook my head.

''Of course not! You did something wrong, but that doesn't mean that I would laugh about you!'' I exclaimed.

How could Logan think something like this about me?

I'd never laugh about him when he's that finished.

Logan looked hurt at me and I sighed and added, ''You brought this upon yourself that is true. You should've learned and you should've stopped being lazy, but that doesn't mean that I start laughing about you.''

**Logan's POV:**

I looked hurt at Lindy and she sighed and added, ''You brought this upon yourself that is true. You should've learned and you should've stopped being lazy, but that doesn't mean that I start laughing about you.''

I looked in disbelief at her.

''This is not helping at all.'' I stated and walked into my room with crossed arms.

I thought that she really wanted to help me, but now I had to hear another lecture.

She might have not laughed about me, but that also wasn't nice at all.

Lindy rolled her eyes at me and also walked into the room.

''You really don't get it, do you?'' She asked me.

I looked confused and mad at her and shook my head.

What was I supposed to get.

Lindy sat down to me on the bed and then added, ''If you want to get this, you have to understand that you didn't get it, because you did nothing for it.''

I looked again mad at her.

''I know that I should've learned. You don't have to rub it in my face.'' I told her, mad.

Lindy rolled her eyes again and I groaned.

I was already finished enough, because I had to repeat the exam.

''I don't want to rub it in your face. What I actually wanted to say was-''

''What?'' I cut her off, not letting her finish her sentence.

Lindy glared at me and I closed my mouth.

Lindy sighed and then said to me, ''What I wanted to say is that you did a mistake, but I want to help you to make it good again. I don't want you to fall through the class and I do care about you Logan. I won't tell you that you did something right in that point, but I'm here to make it better with you.''

I looked pretty shocked but happy at her.

''You really would do that for me?'' I asked her.

Lindy could spend the whole vacations being lazy like I always was and she wanted to help me.

Lindy seemed to know what I was thinking and then replied, ''Of course. It would be only half as much fun when you're not with us, Logan and I want you to pass. I'm going to learn with you, if you promise me to be not that lazy.''

I looked at her shocked but then chuckled.

''I'll try my best.'' I said to her and at that we both laughed.

I was so happy that Lindy would help me with this.

''Okay, well, but before we really have to go to dinner. I'm starving and you also barely ate anything I suggest or do you still have that candy hiding place?'' Lindy told me.

I didn't say anything to that.

Well, no answer was also an answer.

Lindy rolled her eyes and I chuckled and replied, ''Let's go and Lindy?''

I just had to say this even though I barely ever said it to my twin.

Well, but she was helping me now and she deserved it.

Lindy looked confused at me and replied, ''Yes?''

I gave her a quick hug and then said to her, ''Thank you.''

* * *

**That was my One Shot :D**

**I needed a while for it, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! :D**


End file.
